fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Carbuncle
Ryan Carbuncle '''is the Main character GemFlash Precure. His Cure Form is Cure Ruby. He's the Pink cure of his team. Personality Ryan is a 16 year old boy that is outgoing, friendly and cares a lot about his friends And family, he willing to do anything for them even if it risks his life. He has an obsession with Twintails. He is described as feminine by many other students at his school. Because of his caring nature he can be taken advantage of which one of Dark Empire did do. In battle his obsession can sometimes get in the way and cause him to mess up he also made attacks based on his obsession, if someone threatens his friends or family he gets very aggressive and serious setting his obsession aside and focusing on defeating the enemy. Appearance Ryan's hair used to be brown before he became a cure since then it's natural colour is Pink. He has his hair relatively unkept and changes how it is every season it was more stylized in season 3 however. His eyes are green and is shorter then other males in the series his age. In season 4 after an incident in the final battle of the season he was turned permanently Female, while Female he kept his hair in his dream style twintails down to his thighs, his eyes remained the same although taking on a more female look he also became shorter the he was before and became 14 (He returns to being his self in the series finale). His male clothes range from his school uniform which is is a red under shirt (not part of school uniform but wears it anyway) a purple uniform top with a grey tie and grey pants. His casual clothes change every so often: In season 1 his causal consisted of a pink shirt covered by a red hoodie jacket and had jeans. In season 2 as it was starting to get hotter he changed to a pink short sleeve shirt with red stripes And shorts. In season 3 it went back to his season 1 design but with a black jacket instead. In season 4 it was a pink and white shoulderless frilly top with straps to hold it up and a pink and white frilly skirt. History Ryan witnessed the final battle of max heart and met Tifa doing so he then gained his obsession after she saved his life. Cure Ruby The Heroic fire element, Cure Ruby! Ryan becomes Cure Ruby with the phrase "Precure, Gem Genration" with The Gem Commune or Gemlace. '''Attacks: Ruby Blazer: Ruby's first attack. This attack has her rush her opponent and strike them with her sword this can either purify or push back an opponent. Twintail Snare: Makes an enemy grow Twintails and trips them up leaving them vulnerable to more attacks. (This attack however doesn't work on male enemies and rarely works on weekly monsters) Twintailingual: With this she can read an enemy's mind and be ahead of them in a fight but they must have Twintails in order for this attack to work, it's prone to backfiring however as she just ends up reading her own mind at times. Blazing X Tempest: This is an upgraded version of Ruby Blazer after Ruby obtains Durandal in season 3 And is relatively the same but after the attack a huge X of fire is left where the attack left (the flames do no Damage to the area). Dreams Ryan wants to be a fashion designer (like his sister) and hairstylist. VA's Ryan Carbuncle Japanese: Mark ishii Dub: Yuri lowenthal Ruby Japanese: Izumi kitta Dub: Lindsay JonesCategory:Male Pretty Cure Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures